


2 Broke Girls

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: poem i posted on tumblr May 2nd(sharing here, since many deactivated or left official fandom)





	2 Broke Girls

2 broke girls with empty wallets but a bag full of problems, stood against the rest of the world - 

2 broke girls with an adventurer’s sprit hopped on a train and stared at each other, until they fell in love - 

2 broke girls with hearts of gold and toungues like salty truck drivers, were eating bacon, chicken á la king, sweet pudding and occasionally each other - 

2 broke girls with unsolved daddy issues, lies, secrets and crimes, fought the evil guys and all the mysteries a night could hold -

2 broke girls with a place to themselves, planned a life far away from people who wouldn’t understand the puritiy of their connection -

2 broke girls with nothing to lose, once lost each other, so there was only 1 broke girl left, looking for the other, never giving up, just so we would know, that one day, there again will be… -   
  
  
  
  
2 Broke Girls


End file.
